Wait, she's the what now?
by abby.irvin0703
Summary: Theseus and Phaedra aren't supposed to fall in love. As a matter of fact she CAN'T fall in love. But hey they do anyway. Summary sucks yea I know but give it a chance. In here Theseus is 17 and Phaedra is 16. Warning: May contain sexual content and references. May also contain spanking of teenagers as punishment. Sorry if you think thats wrong! I do not own Immortals! R&R!
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Phaedra and Theseus fell in love. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Phaedra wasn't supposed to fall in love at all, and Theseus was supposed to marry a village girl, and start a family.

Then he met her. With her 3 'sisters'. He saw her in her red robes, walking into the tomb. All he could see was her robes. Four robed figures, walking in a line into the tombs. He thought they were just the priestess coming to pay their respects to the fallen people. he ignored them as they walked into the holy place. He didn't believe in the gods. If they were real why didn't they come and save his village from King Hyperion? Why was his mother getting sicker and sicker? Where was his father when he really needed him? Why did his father leave in the first place? There are so many questions he wanted answered. He sat outside on the edge of the drinking pool and waited for his mother to come out so that he could get out of there and go home. He just wanted to get out of there. He saw the girls walking out and they came over to the pool and took off their head garments, they all bent over and scooped water into their hands. He looked them over. One was a pale brown haired girl, she was pretty but he wasn't into tall, fragile looking women. Another was tall, dark, with jet black hair, she was also beautiful but, to masculine for him. He look over at the next and saw the other was dark but not as dark as the last. She had deep brown hair and was giving him a look of pure hatred. He moved on to the next. She was tan like the last, with a deep dark brown hair, brown eyes, ruby red lips. She smiled at him sweetly flashing her white as snow teeth. He was in a daze. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He leaned his head down to get a better look and fell into the pool. The girl giggled a soft laugh and then was ushered away. Being told the water had been poisoned with peasant skin. She looked up at the man and gave him a mean look. Theseus looked down at himself and stood up out of the water. He then saw his mother running towards him and helped him out. She was fussing over his state and told him to go home a dry off, and then to get to work on his chores. He mumbled a "yes mother" and worked his way home. He thought about his encounter with the young beauty and wondered her name, and age. He hopped she was around 17 like him. He had to see her again no matter the price.

*Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story. I have tired writhing stories about other TV shows and books but have never gotten into them, but I love mythology (Greek is my favorite!) so yeah. Review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 1: Oh, sorry I forgot about you

**AN: Margret is my character. None of the others are.**

Chapter 1: Sorry I forgot about you.

Theseus POV:

"THESEUS! THESEUS WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard my name being called but I didn't care. I was in a trace thinking about the Girl in the Red. I was "doing" my chores, (I was leaning on a rake day dreaming.) when Margret came running up to me and kissed my cheek. I shook my head and came out of the trace. She was standing there. The prettiest girl in the village. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curvy and petite, but feisty if made angry.

"Oh, hey, Margret. Whats up?"

"You forgot?" She looked hurt so I quickly thought of an occasion I could have forgotten.

"What? No, of course not! Happy Birthday, Marg!"

"Theseus..." She said with a wine that told me it wasn't her birthday, "it's our 3 month anniversary!"

"Oh, right I knew that. I was testing you."

"Theseus whats wrong? We talked about this yesterday. Remember.. at our spot? By the lake. We were, well you know, very close together at that time?" She was spinning her hands in a circular motion as she spoke which told me if I didn't get this right I would pay.

"Sorry, sweetie I was in a trace thinking about our little adventure yesterday." I lied hoping she would buy it. Her smile and blush told me she did.

"THESEUS COME HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!" It was my mother yelling then, and I knew she had found out about school yesterday. I looked down at Marg and she nodded in understanding. "We'll celebrate after I talk to my mother" I told her and kissed her forehead before turning to face the 115 lb. of angry women that was my mother.

I walked into our house and saw the thin oak limb lying on the table. I gulped and looked up at my mother. Her brown hair was a mess from her running her fingers threw it like she does when she's upset. Her green eyes shown with fiery, and her small petite foot tapped the ground. I usually wasn't afraid of my mother, but when she was mad, I ran for cover and prayed to gods I didn't believe in that she wouldn't find me until she calmed down. But today her look told me running would only make it worse.

"Hello, mom. What do you need?" I asked hoping that if I played the sweet son card that nothing would happen to me.

"Nice try, Theseus but that is not going to work today. Would you like to tell me what happened at school yesterday?" She asked as calmly as expected.

"Um, well you see..uh.."

"Theseus."

"Ok, what happened was this: I was minding my own business when Lysander decided that it was time for me to break up with Marg. I said no and he punched me. So I punched him back and then it just got out of hand."

"You stole his clothes and tied him to the tree outside the school house, for everyone to see, Theseus!"

I smirked at the memory of that. The I realized she was right in front of me with the oak branch in her hand.

"It's not funny, Theseus. Pants down and lean over the couch. You will never do anything like that again." And with that I knew sitting would be very uncomfortable for a few days.

**AN/ Hey guys sorry its so short but I was kinda running our of things. So yeah Theseus has a girlfriend... Don't worry Phaedra will be back in the next chapter and it will be...dramatic to say the least.**


End file.
